1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable and a harness using the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable is known which is provided with a sheath around plural electric wires. In the cable, a lubricant such as talc powder is applied around the plural electric wires so as to easily separate the electric wires from the sheath. However, a problem may arise that the lubricant is scattered around during cable termination work etc., causing a decrease in workability.
To solve the problem, a cable has been proposed which is provided with a tape member spirally wound around the electric wires and a sheath on the periphery of the tape member (see, e.g., JP-A-2014-220043).
Due to the tape member around the electric wires, it is easy to separate the electric wires from the sheath without any lubricant put on the electric wires.